pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Baby
The Mad Baby was a Chain that Oz met shortly after being cast into the Abyss by the Baskervilles. The Mad Baby fooled Oz by using his memories to gain his trust, but it eventually met its end when Oz agreed to form a contract with Alice. Plot Just as Oz was about to take Alice's hand and form a contract with her, he is teleported away to "Sharon Rainsworth". She explained that the Rainsworths had organized a rescue mission for Oz and she had asked to be involved with it directly. Sharon then explained that if Oz had taken Alice's hand, he would have died, citing that the B-rabbit always kills its Contractors in the end. As they walked on, Oz wondered about this, thinking that Alice did not seem all that bad. "Sharon" gigled at this and asked Oz why he would even trust Alice after she had held a knife to his throat and tried to kill him. Oz quickly realized that he wasn't talking to Sharon, as what she had just said happened in a a dream, one which he hadn't told anyone. "Sharon" realizing that she had been discovered, transforms into the true form of the Mad Baby. The Mad Baby, upset that its plan failed, tried to kill Oz with its sharp, spider-like legs. Alice jumped infront of Oz and blocked the blow, whilst explaining to Oz that he was a Chain that could look into people's memories and toy with them by taking on another form. The Mad Baby goes in for another attack, but Alice dodges and brought Oz to safety. Oz asked her why she was saving him, as they didn't know anything about each other and Alice told him that she had heard the song from Oz's pocketwatch calling to her, and because she felt drawn to it, she knew that Oz would be the one to help her escape the Abyss. Alice explained that she didn't have a reason for thinking that way, and that she was just following the conviction born inside of her. Mad Baby attacked again, and Alice managed to push Oz out of the way, but is herself caught in his web. Alice stated that if she had her limiter off, she would've have obliterated it. She questioned whether her time had come, and told Oz that he should run while he still can. Oz unwilling to leave her like that, grabbed a nearby stick slammed it into Mad Baby's face, prying open its mouth as he did so. He then screamed that he would make a contract with Alice. Alice then used her power to destroy Mad Baby, and revealed that her capture was simply an act to get a contract with of Oz. Anime In Pandora Hearts Anime, the Mad Baby isn't a singular Chain as he is in the manga, rather its an entire species of Chain. This is shown when numerous Mad Babies invade Reveil during the Chain invasion. All of them were killed off by Pandora's army, Xerxes Break, Sharon, Alice, Gilbert Nightray and Oz. Description Appearance The Mad Baby appears as a giant baby head with blonde hair and large insane eyes with a swirled pupil and no iris. He often had drool coming out of his mouth, as well as spider webs as he could spit them in order to trap his prey. Mad Baby also had eight spider-like legs coming out of his head, which had sharp edges, as Alice's arms were cut slightly when she blocked Mad Baby's attack on Oz. Powers and Abilities *Ability to read people's memories *Shapeshifting *Ability to shoot webs *Teleportation - The Mad Baby was able to teleport Oz away from Alice in order to 'play' with Oz before killing him. Appearances Trivia * Mad Baby appears to be based on the Duchess' baby, who turned into a pig, as Mad Baby also has shape-shifting abilities. Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Abyss